The Snake and His Charmer (Orochimaru FanFiction)
by DraconianKat
Summary: Kimi Hara is a traveling singer who has entered the Hidden Leaf Village. Her first day there she bumps into a pale man that makes her blood boil but also makes her heart race.
1. Chapter 1

30 year old Kimi Hara was traveling to the Leaf Village, her wavy chestnut hair flowed in the wind as she walked pulling a small cart behind her. Her emerald green kimono hugged her body, the sleeves sat just off of her shoulders and it's skirt stopped just above her knees.

She traveled to share her singing voice with the world. She didn't really want fame, she just liked to sing. Music had a way of changing people's hearts. As much as she loved to reach people she also enjoyed being a tease. If you asked her what her downfall was she would tell you that it was her temper, which had landed her into trouble more times than she could count.

As she entered the Leaf Village she gazed at the stone faces that seemed to watch over the village. She stopped and studied them, then continued moving. She found a reasonable hotel and checked in. Once she was unpacked she headed to the market place and browsed the shops.

When she turned to leave one shop to go to the next she bumped into a man who stood just above eye level with her. His long black hair fell straight around his chiseled face. The purple around his golden eyes made them pop out. His eyes look like they belonged to a cat or a snake.

"You should watch where you're going." He hissed.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be standing so close." She snapped back.

The shopkeeper gasped. "I would watch how you talk to him, Miss. He's Orochimaru, one of the Legendary Sannin."

Kimi saw his chest puff up a bit. Traveling as much as she did, she got very good at reading people.

"Well, just because that's true doesn't mean he can go around being rude." she said glaring at him.

"Actually that's exactly what it means. Unless you think you can stop me." He challenged.

Kimi did everything in her power to control herself. Past experience told her not to dive head first into a fight. Plus, everything she had heard about Orochimaru told her that he could kill her in a second if he wanted.

"Why do you have to be such an ass?"

Orochimaru was surprised for a second, but quickly recovered.

"Because, that's who I am, my dear."

"Have you ever tried, oh I don't know, not being a complete jerk? People might like you better."

"Maybe I just like getting a reaction out of people like you." he smirked.

That did it. His smug attitude was just too much so she slapped him across the face hard enough to leave a red mark on his pale face. Her temper had flared too much for her to have the common sense to be scared.

Orochimaru's POV

His face stung where she had slapped him. A grin curled onto his lips. Despite knowing everything about him she still was brave enough to slap him.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" she raged.

The smile only got bigger as her baby blue eyes glared at him. He had to admit he was attracted to her. Her short temper seemed to make her more beautiful. Ever since she first started yelling at him, he wanted to see how far he could push her before getting an aggressive response. Now he had his answer.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you." he said keeping his smile

Kimi's POV

Kimi was shocked. Just like that, he apologized.

"Now see was that so hard?" she asked after regaining her composer.

"I suppose not." he said still smiling

Kimi wondered why the hell he was still smiling. Nothing about this situation was amusing.

"Enjoy the rest of your day." he said, then left and continued on his own way.

She wondered what caused him to change his behaviour. She knew it wasn't anything she said and his response wasn't normal for someone who just got slapped. Was he toying with her? Kimi looked back at the shop owner whose jaw was still on the floor from what she had just witnessed.

Since the whole scene had unfolded in front of her shop, Kimi decided to buy something. She looked at the collection of necklaces that were there. The last thing she needed was to spend her money on was jewelery, but she figured it was the least she could do. She was drawn towards a necklace which had the Leaf Village symbol and a baby blue sapphire at its center. After she put it on, she continued browsing the shops.

Finally, it was time to start doing what she came here to do. So, she went down to the park that was by the hospital and stood on the small stage that was there. She set up a small sign that had her name on it. She figured, if she ended up getting famous anyway, then people should know her name. It also saved her from having to introduce herself over and over. She had passed this place on her way to the market and thought it was a perfect spot to sing. She usually liked to sing in spots that were by places like hospitals so that she could encourage those inside its walls.

Once she warmed up her voice she began to sing. It was still the middle of the day so lots of people were out and about. As she expected it didn't take long to draw a crowd.

Orochimaru's POV

Orochimaru was working on experiments in his lab beside the hospital when he heard the most beautiful sound enter his ears. Curious he went to the window to see if he could tell where it was coming from. He saw a large group at the park across the street where the sound seemed to be coming from. Still unable to see who was gracing the air with their beautiful voice, he set aside his lab coat and headed to the park.

When he finally weaved through the crowd to get a good look, he saw it was the woman who had bumped into him earlier. He saw the sign on stage with "Kimi Hara" printed clearly on it. He was completely awestruck as the hot headed woman now sang a peaceful song that reached his core.

With each note she sang, he felt like a snake that had been charmed by a flute. She sang a total of about ten songs, each song more enchanting to him than the last. Was she weaving some kind of jutsu? No. If that was the case, why broadcast her name? Was she singing just because she wanted to? She finished her song and took a bow. Orochimaru felt his heart sink a little with the end of her performance.

Kimi's POV

Kimi was greeted with thunderous applause as she bowed signaling the end of the set. She was surprised to see Orochimaru among the crowd. After their little spat she figured he wouldn't want to see her again.

"Thank you all. I came to share my voice with you and to share the joy I feel. This is also what I do for a living so if you would be so generous and give whatever you can, it would be appreciated."

She then set a jar on the edge of the stage, walked off, and greeted her new fans.

"Wow Kimi Hara! You sure were great up there! Are you going to sing again tomorrow? Are you planning on staying? Please tell me you plan on staying!" A guy with short blonde spiked hair wearing a Leaf Village headband, a black shirt with orange accents, and orange pants over enthused. He had to be around twenty, but he still acted like he was a kid.

"Give her a chance to answer you idiot!" A pink haired girl scolded landing a solid punch on his head. "You'll have to forgive him, he tends to get over excited."

Kimi smiled as the blonde tried to recover from the blow. "It's quite alright, I'm used to it. I take it you two are Leaf Ninja."

"Yeah, we just got back from a mission and were headed home from the Hokage's office when we heard you start singing."

"May I ask your names?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Sakura Haruno!" Naruto said now being fully recovered.

"Nice to meet you. Wait a minute… isn't there at least three on a team at a time? Where's your other teammate? I would love to meet them."

The pair turned around and pulled a pale young man forward.

"This is Sai. He paints really well." Sakura introduced.

"It's very nice to meet you Sai. Did you enjoy the music?"

"Yes. It has inspired me to paint."

"Well feel free to bring your stuff tomorrow. I would love to see your work."

"So that means you're staying?!" Naruto asked once again with stars in his eyes.

"Yupp. I don't know for how long but I usually stay in places for a few months before moving on. I love to connect with people and give everyone a chance to hear the music."

"Then I'm going to bring Hinata here on our date tomorrow. I'm sure she'll love your songs."

"Please do, I would love to meet her."

The conversations continued and it wasn't till after dinner time when the last conversation finally wrapped up. Her stomach growled loudly.

"I guess I'm hungry." She said quietly.

"I can suggest a place."

The voice startled her causing her to instinctively pull out the kunai she always kept hidden in her waistband and spin around. She managed to stop herself when she saw it was Orochimaru.

"I see you've had some training. Whoever taught you…"

He was interrupted with a slap in the face… again.

"You should be careful who you slap. One of these days it's going to get you into trouble."

"Well then don't sneak up on me like that! You gave me a heart attack!" Kimi's stomach growled again and she blushed.

Orochimaru smirked.

"You said you know a good place to eat?"


	2. Chapter 2

Orochimaru's POV

Kimi and Orochimaru sat down at the restaurant and ordered their food.

"I saw you in the crowd today. What did you think?" she asked.

Orochimaru wasn't sure how to respond. It was as if her attitude completely changed. He almost wanted to tell her exactly how her singing affected him, but decided against it.

"It was good."

"Good?" She had a confused look on her face.

"Yes."

"Just good?!"

There she goes getting angry again. He smiled at how she looked when she was angry. He wasn't sure why it put a smile on his lips, but it did.

Kimi's POV

Kimi was upset and a little dumbfounded. After all her time on the road she had never heard such a chill response. She always received high praise for her voice and now this guy just says 'good'? It took her a minute, but she realized he was smiling again.

"Again with the smirk?"

Normally, she could read people like a children's book, some were even like a picture book, but reading him was like reading old poetry. It was left to interpretation.

Just then their food arrived. Kimi dove in almost forgetting how infuriating her date had been. Wait… was this a date?

"So who trained you? Considering you're not a shinobi they did a good job." he asked changing the subject.

"My dad. He lost his leg on a mission, so they let him retire. I was only two years old at the time. When I hit age 5 I showed an interest in singing. My mom died giving birth to me so it was only my dad and I. Anyway, when my dad heard me sing he decided to take me on the road and I sang in front of people. He taught me about chakra and how to use it. My dad had a hard time finding work so my singing became our source of income."

"If you bring your father to me, I know a jutsu to fix his leg."

"That's kind of you, but he died when I was 17."

Kimi thought for sure Orochimaru would try to bring up the Reanimation Jutsu, but thankfully he didn't. It was her opinion that the dead should stay dead.

"Have you been on your own since then?"

"Pretty much. I have my admirers everywhere I go so it's like having lots of friends, but I'm almost always by myself when I travel from place to place."

"With how much people love your voice, I'm surprised you haven't settled down."

"I've thought about it, but nowhere has felt right. I've had a few boyfriends that could have turned into husbands too, but I had to turn them down."

"Why was that?"

"Different reasons. One sounded like he was proposing to my voice instead of me. Another one, I found out after a week of being engaged, only wanted to brag about the fact he had conquered me."

"I see."

She was surprised that he just listened, and at the fact he was asking about her. Most first dates at some point usually asked her to sing for them.

Once they had finished eating they said goodbye and went their separate ways. Kimi took her time walking home as she admired the stars that now shone brightly. The Land of Fire had been one of the only places that she could see the stars this clearly. She hummed as she walked till she finally reached her hotel.

After she shut the door to her room she stripped off her kimono revealing her green strapless bra which perfectly held her in place and panties. She flopped on her new bed and let out a sigh. After resting for a moment she got back up and went over to her vanity mirror, grabbed her brush from her travel bag and began brushing her hair.

A few moments later the door that adjoined to the next room broke open and several men tumbled to the floor with the door. Kimi let out a loud scream and she quickly grabbed her robe.

Orochimaru's POV (back in front of the restaurant)

Orochimaru and Kimi had said goodbye and he started walking towards his house, but then decided he was going to secretly follow her home to make sure no one tried anything. After the stories she had told him, he just wanted to be on the safe side.

She started humming and it put him in almost a trance like state, but he forced himself to stay focused on making sure she was safe. Once she disappeared inside and he saw a new light go on he was satisfied she had made it safe. He started back towards his home when he heard her scream.

He rushed as fast as he could to her room and slammed the door open to find several men lying on top of the door that had obviously given way. Kimi was wrapped in a baby blue robe that brought out her eyes.

"What's going on?!"

Kimi's POV

Just as Kimi finished wrapping her robe around herself and was about to lay into her unexpected guests, when Orochimaru burst in. For a split second she saw worry on his face.

"What's going on?!" he demanded.

All of the young men's faces went pale.

"They were peeping on me!"

Orochimaru shot them a glare that caused them to tumble over each other trying to get away as fast as they can. Slowly, Orochimaru made his way over to them causing them to retreat entirely into their own room. He stopped at the top of the door that had fallen. Kimi was a little scared about what he was going to do.

"You bother her again, and I'll put my curse mark on all of you." his voice was deep and threatening as he stretched his neck up to an unnatural length and moved it like a snake. Kimi had to stifle her laughter. He then picked up the door, put it back in place and leaned one of the lounge chairs against it to keep it up. Unable to keep it in, she burst out laughing once the door had been put in place.

"What's so funny?" he asked looking confused.

"What you did with your neck." she continued to laugh. Once she settled down enough she continued to explain. "I have seen lots of weird things in my life, but I think that tops them all."

"It tends to freak most people out."

"I can see why, but I find it hilarious." There was a permanent smile on her face.

"Did any of them hurt you?" he asked changing the topic again.

"No, no. I'm fine. I've had this happen before with men peeping on me…" She giggled again. "But I've never had a door collapse like that before."

"Well, I don't think they will bother you again."

"Yeah, not after you scared them half to death."

Kimi finally relaxed her grip on her robe and she felt her heart flutter a bit as he looked at her.

"I'll let you get some rest." he said after a moment of silence.

"Okay, I'll see you later."

Once Orochimaru left and the door was closed, she pulled one of the blankets off her bed and tucked it over the top of the door to block any more peeping, just in case. She removed her robe again and fanned herself. For some reason she felt really warm. When she sat in front of the mirror again she could see why. Her face was red. She must have seriously blushed when Orochimaru had looked at her.

She went back to brushing her hair and went to bed. It never took long for her to fall asleep on the day she arrived in a new place, so it was only about ten minutes before she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Kimi woke up with the sun, dressed and headed downstairs. She told the manager about the incident with the door and he said he would have it fixed for her by the time she came back tonight. She thought today she would go to the Hokage's office and ask if she could sing for him. Since village leaders were usually tied up with work and stuck inside all day she usually went to them. Upon arriving at the building there were a few shinobi at the front door who stopped her.

"I would like to see the Hokage, so I could sing for him."

"Sorry, we can't let you pass." One said sternly.

"I promise, I mean no harm. All I want to do is sing."

"It's alright you can let her through." Naruto said as he approached. "I'll take responsibility for her."

The guards relaxed and let the two of them into the building.

"It's pretty nice of you to come sing for the Hokage." Naruto said.

"I know that leaders are busy, so I try to help them out by going to them."

"Well, when I'm Hokage you'll have to come sing for me too okay?"

Kimi smiled. "Okay."

When they arrived, Naruto knocked on the door and then opened it letting Kimi go first. The Hokage had white hair that stuck up in the air and a ninja headband that covered his left eye and a mask that covered the lower half of his face. There was another man there too. He had black hair and some sort of wrap or hat on his head. He was also wearing some sort of poncho that was tattered. The Hokage shuffled papers around as he spoke.

"Naruto, thanks for coming so early. There are a few things I need to discuss with you." He finally looked up and saw Kimi standing there too. "Who is this?" his tone was curious.

"This is Kimi Hara. She came into the village yesterday and sang some beautiful songs for us."

"I would like to sing for you, Lord Hokage." she said giving him a bow.

"How do we know it's not some sort of hypnotism jutsu?" a man standing in the corner with black hair pulled into a tight ponytail on top of his head asked. He had been so quiet that Kimi hadn't noticed him.

"I can watch with my eyes." the man with the poncho said.

Taking a closer look, Kimi saw that he had a sharingan in one eye and a rinnegan in the other. She only knew about them because her father talked about their power, and that she should avoid fights with those who possessed them. This was the first time she had seen them in person.

"While I assure you it's not any sort of jutsu, I understand you're wanting to take precautions."

"Sasuke, Shikamaru, come on. Sakura and I heard her sing last night. There really isn't anything to be suspicious of."

"It's fine Naruto, I don't want to cause trouble." Kimi reassured him.

"Alright then, since you have no issues with Sasuke watching you, you can sing."

Having warmed up her voice on the way there she was ready to go. She sang only one song since she knew a leader's time was valuable. When she finished, she gave a bow.

"You have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard." the Hokage said.

Shikamaru was just speechless and Naruto was once again grinning like an idiot.

Sasuke changed his eyes back to normal.

"I hope you enjoyed it." she said as she straightened back up.

"It was good." Sasuke said.

"Again with the good?" her anger flared up a little. "You and Orochimaru are two peas in a pod you know that?"

"That's because he was my sensei." Sasuke said coolly.

"So would your arrogance be from your Uchiha blood or Orochimaru?" she teased.

She thought it was cute how he tried to suppress his irritation. She loved teasing the boys that thought they were cool, but she reminded herself not to push it too far. He was probably just as deadly as Orochimaru, if not more so because of his visual prowess.

"How did you know he was an Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

"The sharingan paired with the black hair is a dead giveaway."

Sasuke glared at her. She smiled a bit then forced herself to back off.

"I will be performing everyday this week at the park across from the hospital at 3pm. Please feel free to come by if you have the time." she said to everyone in the room.

"Why do you sing? No one does something without getting something out of it." Shikamaru asked.

"I love to do it. It's also become a source of income. I ask people to give what they can, but I never try to make it about the money. That's why I sing by the hospital. I want to lift their spirits."

"Thank you, Miss Hara, for sharing your voice." the Hokage said.

"You're welcome. I'll leave you to your work now." she said. She gave a bow and left.

Kimi found herself down town again browsing the shops. She found the shop she bought the necklace from and stopped by again. She asked the owner if she had experienced any issues thanks to her confrontation with Orochimaru the previous day. The owner said everything was good and that she had actually gained business. Kimi was relieved. The last thing she wanted was to hinder the people she wanted to share her music with.

As she walked she wandered into another park and sat against a tree. Her thoughts began to drift towards Orochimaru. He had a way of getting under her skin, but when he came bursting in the other night, she had felt her heart flutter. She had hoped he would have stayed, but she wasn't sure what she would have said. The fact that she couldn't read him also made him frustrating and attractive at the same time. She didn't fully understand why she was finding herself attracted to him, but she was. This made her hope he would come hear her sing. Even if he only classified it as good.

Eventually it was time to head to the park where she said her performances would be. This time when she arrived there were already a few people there waiting for her. One of those people was Sai, who was setting up his easel and canvas.

As she finished her vocal warm ups she saw Naruto approach her with girl who had long straight dark hair and pale eyes.

"Kimi, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Hinata."

"N-Nice to meet you Kimi." She said shyly.

"Nice to meet you too Hinata. I hope you enjoy the show."

"We will." Naruto said then lead his girlfriend to a spot on the grass and sat down putting her in his lap.

Kimi smiled at how cute they looked together, then went up on stage and began to sing. By the end of the second song she already had more people than the night before. When she had finished singing she gave her bow and the same speech about this being her source of income.

When she came down from off the stage Naruto was the first one to greet her again.

"Kimi, you were as great as yesterday if not better!"

"You have a beautiful voice." HInata said.

"Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Naruto continued to enthuse about pretty much everything.

Again, her conversations with her fans continued till well after dinnertime. Her stomach let out a large growl and felt like it was eating itself. She clutched her stomach in reaction.

"I don't know why you insist on talking with everyone. You seem to miss dinner every time." Orochimaru said as he approached.

"I love talking with them and seeing the affect my voice has."

He smiled. "Is that why you flipped shit when I said it was good?"

"That, and I just don't understand how everyone else can praise it so highly and you have the audacity to stand there and tell me 'its good'. Usually the very least I get is a 'great'." Kimi felt her frustration flare up again.

"You're not going to slap me again are you?" he said with a smirk.

Before she could say anything, her stomach loudly interrupted and she clenched her stomach again at the pain. Without a word, Orochimaru firmly grasped her elbow and lead her to a spot on the grass where a picnic basket. He helped her sit down and handed her some warm bread and some hard boiled eggs that had already been peeled.

After she had practically inhaled the food, he handed her some more. She continued to eat till she was full, then she stretched out on the grass and looked up at the starry sky.

Orochimaru's POV

Orochimaru smiled as Kimi ate her fill. When she finished eating, he watched as she stretched her perfect hourglass figure out on the grass and gazed up at the stars. He felt mesmerized by her. A few moments later she started to hum. He closed his eyes as he listened to her smooth, charming voice. Then her humming turned into a melody of 'la-las'. He opened his eyes and instinctively moved towards her planting a kiss on her beautiful lips.

Kimi's POV

She had just started singing her 'la-las' when she suddenly felt Orochimaru's warm lips on hers. She froze and her face flushed. His kiss was firm, but not demanding. Most of the men she had kissed made her feel like she owed them something, but there was none of that with him.

When he broke the kiss, she gazed into his eyes as he stayed leaning over her with his face close to hers. After finding the ability to move again, she placed both hands on either side of his handsomely chiseled face and pulled his lips to hers.

The tip of his tongue tried to slither into her mouth. She resisted at first, but then allowed it in. His tongue wrestled with hers and freely explored her mouth. She melted in the moment, but she knew that if she didn't stop it now it was going to go farther than she wanted. So she firmly pushed him away breaking the kiss.

"We need to stop. Anymore is too much too soon."

"As you wish." he responded and let her sit up.

"I need to get some sleep, thank you for the food." She said then she headed home.

The kiss they shared had burned itself into her memory and started a fire in her heart. She blushed at the thought of what else he could do with that tongue. As she had traveled men had kissed her and more, but very few made her blush.

Once she was in her room she saw the door had been fixed just as promised. She went about her night time routine as usual and quickly passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the juicy part ;)**

A week later, as Kimi arrived at the park she saw a huge crowd. It was pretty typical after one week. As usual, she did her performance and gave a bow at the end.

"As much as I love singing for all of you, I will be taking a break for the next week to have a chance to relax. Then, I promise I will be back here singing again."

There were some boos, but that was to be expected. When she came off stage the conversations revolved around why. She told them it was just the way she did things, she'd sing for a week then take a break for a week. In reality, by the end of the week she was completely exhausted and needed a break.

After her conversations ended, Orochimaru approached her with a basket of food like he had every night since they first kissed. They would sit on the grass and talk as they ate. Then, they went their separate ways. Tonight, Kimi decided to go to the bath house instead of going straight home.

Once inside, she stripped down, wrapped a towel around herself and went in. First she washed then she slid into the bath and let the warm water relax her body. There were two other women in the bath with her. One was blonde with a diamond at the center of her forehead. The other one was a brunette with strong eye make up. Kimi figured she might as well try and make some small talk.

"It's nice to know I'm not the only one in here tonight." she stated.

"You're that traveling singer that's visiting aren't you?" the brunette asked.

"That's me. My name is Kimi."

"I'm Kurenai and the other lady there is Tsunade."

"It's nice to meet you both. If I may ask, why are the two of you here so late?"

"I just finished a shift at the hospital and I needed a good soak." Tsunade answered.

"And I'm just here to get a break from being a mom. An old student of mine is watching her."

"Awe, how old is she?"

"She just turned three a month ago."

There was a bit of an awkward silence because Kimi didn't know what else to say.

"I hear you sing when I'm working at the hospital. You have an amazing voice." Tsunade said.

"Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy it."

Another odd silence.

"You're one of the Legendary Sannin too aren't you?" Kimi asked Tsunade.

"Yes, although I work in the hospital mostly now."

"Do you know if Orochimaru is seeing anyone?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Why?"

Kimi's face flushed. "No reason, I was just curious." She mentally kicked herself for acting like a teenage girl with a crush.

"Your face says otherwise." Kurenai said.

"You might as well confess." Tsunade added giving Kimi a knowing smirk.

Kimi hated it when people could read her, but she reminded herself Tsunade was a shinobi.

"Well, since you insist." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I think I have the hots for Orochimaru."

"Really?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

Kimi felt her face go warm and it wasn't from the bath. "Yes."

"I think that's wonderful," Kurenai said.

"Do you know if he returns your feelings?" Tsunade leaned in as she got more interested.

"I think so, I mean he did kiss me…"

Tsunade's jaw dropped for a moment, then she regained her composure.

"Well it's about damn time."

Kurenai giggled.

"Pardon?"

"Maybe if he falls in love he'll finally get the stick out of his ass."

The three women continued to converse and they giggled a little at Orochimaru's expense. By the time they had got out of the bath and were saying their goodbyes, Kimi felt like she had made some genuine connections with them. Aside from asking who she was there hadn't been one word about her voice. It was a welcome break.

As she walked home, she thought she heard someone following her. When she turned around there was no one there. Turning back around a man appeared suddenly in front of her. He had short brown hair and brown eyes, nothing about him was out of the ordinary. His face was flushed and he had a big bouquet of about two dozen roses. He handed her the flowers without saying a word. Not wanting to be rude, she accepted the flowers.

"Miss Kimi Hara…" the man started, "Will you go out with me?" he asked getting down on one knee.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Jiro."

"Well, Jiro, thank you for the flowers, but right now, I just want to get some sleep."

"I-I was thinking m-maybe tomorrow night."

"I'm sorry, Jiro, but I have feelings for someone else."

"Then, I shall challenge him to a duel!" Jiro's personality suddenly changed as he leapt to his feet.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"And why not? I have enough courage to challenge any man who would want your heart!"

Kimi giggled thinking about how only a minute ago he had a hard time getting enough courage to ask her out.

"Courage or not, I doubt you would want to face him."

"Why do you say that?! Who is he?! I bet I could take him on!"

"Well, you see, its…"

"It's me!" Orochimaru growled suddenly appearing behind her. She felt his long tongue lick her neck. She knew it must look creepy to Jiro, but to her, it felt amazingly sensual.

"Do you still want to duel?" he asked in a sinister voice.

"I'm sorry, Lord Orochimaru! I had no idea she was with you! I didn't mean any harm! Please keep the flowers as my apology!" and with that he ran away as fast as his legs could carry him.

Kimi turned and faced Orochimaru. "Did you really have to scare the poor guy like that? I could have handled it."

"What? And miss out on the fun?" he smirked.

Kimi just rolled her eyes and started walking towards her hotel again. As she walked, she felt him staring at her, so she accentuated the movement of her hips. She heard quick, but quiet footsteps as Orochimaru caught up to her.

"I'm going to walk with you, just in case any more idiots get any bright ideas."

"Fine by me." She said casually.

The two strolled silently until they reached the hotel and were standing just outside her door.

Orochimaru's POV

Orochimaru watched as Kimi walked away. The way she purposefully teased him by swaying her hips was enticing. He quickly caught up to her.

"I'm going to walk with you, just in case any other idiots get any bright ideas."

"Fine by me."

She had said it so casually that it made him second guess what was going on. Had licking her neck creeped her out? Was she even interested in him? He knew he was quite a bit older, but didn't some women like older men?

Finally, they reached the hotel and stood just outside her door.

"Thanks for walking me home."

"You're welcome."

His eyes interlocked with hers. Should he kiss her? His body told him to, but his mind held him back.

"Just out of curiosity, how long is your tongue?"

"I can make it as long as I want." he said placing a hand on either side of her head and smiled seductively at her.

He saw her face start to go red. She was so beautiful, his mind couldn't hold back his body any more and planted a firm kiss on her.

Kimi's POV

Kimi felt her face go red when he answered her question and she thought about what he could do with it. Seconds later, he firmly pressed his mouth against hers and snaked his tongue into it. She moaned into his kiss as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She weaved her fingers into his magnificent long black hair as she kissed him back with the same passion.

She felt his mouth move to her neck, kissing and biting till he found her sweet spot. Once he was there he began to massage it with his tongue.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked.

He stopped what he was doing and looked into her eyes. His eyes alone were enough to make her go weak.

"Is that even a question?" his voice was low. It made her heart flutter.

She found her key to the room and opened the door. It was quickly closed again as soon as they were inside. He snaked his arms around her and held her close, picking up where he left off as they teetered towards the bed. Apparently, he wasn't happy with the pace, so he lifter her up, she wrapped her legs around him, and he carried her to the bed.

When they fell and rolled onto the bed, Kimi had initially ended up on top, but Orochimaru quickly fixed that. He started biting and licking her neck as his hand slid up her thigh. His other hand migrated to her breast and began firmly grasping it.

Kimi tugged at his shirt to remove it and, after getting him to stop what he was doing for a moment, she was successful. He then sat up and pulled her with him. She studied his chest and abs and began kissing them. After only a few kisses, he grabbed her hair and forced her to look at him.

"How do I get this dress off of you?" He demanded in the sexiest voice she had ever heard.

"There's a zipper in the back." she responded in almost a whisper.

He let go of her hair, undid the zipper, pushed her back down and stood up to quickly slide the dress off. She watched as he gazed at her laying there in a baby blue strapless bra and lace panties. She sat up and took the opportunity to work at his pants which easily fell to the floor. He forced himself on top of her again and went back to exploring her mouth with his tongue. He snaked his hands underneath her and undid her bra causing her to fall free. After he removed the bra completely, he used his tongue to flick and play with her nipples.

This triggered a very pleased moan from Kimi. It was louder than she had intended, but damn, he made her feel good. As he continued, he smoothly removed her panties and used his hand to start rubbing her womanhood. Another moan escaped her lips as he continued to toy with her. After a few more moments of teasing, he finally inserted two of his fingers into her.

"Ah!" came a sharp, but pleasured, cry from her lips.

He began pumping his fingers inside her until she became dripping wet. He took his fingers out and licked off the juices that remained. He then shifted down and began to lick her wet entrance.

"Damn! That feels good!" she moaned.

She was too wrapped up in what she was doing to see him smirk, just before inserting his tongue deep inside of her. This caused her to arch her back as she moaned louder in pleasure. His tongue filled all of her as he snaked it around causing more of the same reaction. After a little more of this, Orochimaru stopped and crawled atop her and whispered in her ear.

"Are you ready for me?"

"Yes."

He removed his boxers, lined himself up with her entrance and teasingly prodded her.

"Then beg for it."

"Please… Orochimaru… please take me."

Pleased with her response, he thrust inside her. She could feel that she was tight from it being so long since she last had a man. After a moment of being still he began moving again. Moans escaped her lips with each thrust as they knocked the bed against the wall. The pace quickened and Orochimaru seductively licked her neck. A few more moments passed and she dug her nails her nails into his back, moaning loudly as she climaxed.

Once she had finished, he flipped her over onto her hands and knees, grabbed her hips and continued. A few moments later she climaxed again, but this time so did he. She fell to the bed and he collapsed on top of her. Both of them breathed heavily as they laid there waiting for their strength to return.

Orochimaru pulled himself off and moved to beside her. She gazed into his eyes and saw that she had pleased him as much as he had her.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Kimi woke up before her new lover, so she snuck out of bed and showered. When she came out of the shower he was still asleep, so she dressed and went to a nearby shop. She returned with eggs, bacon and fresh baked bread. Not long after she started cooking in the small kitchenette that her room had, she noticed two golden eyes staring at her.

"Good morning, my snake." She smiled at him then returned her attention to the stove.

"Good morning."

She saw out of the corner of her eye that he propped up his head on his hand and watched as she worked. When it was finished, she set the food on the table.

"Food's ready."

He simply replied by signaling her to come sit on the bed. When she sat on the bed he pulled her down and moved her underneath him.

"If I'm the snake, then that must make you my snake charmer."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you charm me, my love."

He leaned in and began kissing her neck.

"Well, you know what that means right?"

He stopped and looked at her a little confused. She then flipped them so that she was on top. She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"It means, dear snake, that I am in control this time."

After quickly discarding her clothes, they made love again. This time she controlled what happened and when. She knew it drove him crazy and that was the point. She even got him to beg, just like he had her do.

When they had finished their lovemaking, they dressed and ate the now lukewarm breakfast. Once they had finished eating, Kimi did the dishes while Orochimaru showered. She just finished when he came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He walked across the room to grab his clothes, but he stopped just behind her and playfully swatted her ass then continued.

"Hey! What was that for?" She asked surprised.

"I just wanted to." he smirked.

After he dressed, he headed towards the door.

"I'm heading to the lab," he said.

"Alright, are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Yes, I'll see you tonight, my charmer."

"You too, my snake."

Once he left, she straightened the bed. Kimi had stayed in enough hotels to know that they usually did it themselves, but she like to think she was making their job easier. After that, she went downstairs and greeted the owner's wife, who was running things today. Ever since she checked in, she had gotten to know the owner and his wife fairly well.

"Good morning." Kimi greeted.

"Good morning, Miss Hara."

"Any messages this morning?"

"Not right now my dear. Have you been enjoying your stay?"

"Very much so."

"I'm gonna go ahead and say you enjoyed last night the most so far?"

Kimi blushed. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know you enjoyed yourself." she signaled for Kimi to lean in. "Don't tell my husband, but I've always secretly wondered what it would be like with that tongue of his. Was he really that good?"

Kimi gave a nod. "He was amazing."

"Good to hear. I hope you two have a long future together."

"Me too."

Orochimaru's POV

Orochimaru was busy at work, when he heard the voice of his student.

"Good morning, Sensei!" she chimed.

He stopped what he was doing and turned around. Her happy tone made him suspicious.

"Do you need something?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to say, good job." she said giving him a thumbs up.

"Good job? On what?" he asked as he crossed his arms. He didn't like that she was being strangely cryptic. And what was with that dumb grin on her face?

"On the fun you had last night. It sounded like she enjoyed it."

For the first time in years, he felt his face heat up. Not only was he slightly embarrassed by the fact his student had heard them, but he was also angry. He knew there had been someone following them after he scared off the civilian, but he had assumed they left after he and Kimi had disappeared into the hotel. He was a private person, so the fact that anyone had heard him with his new lover last night was uncomfortable.

"What were you doing there in the first place?" he growled angrily.

After asking, he realized that she and Shino could have been there doing the same thing he was.

"Well, ya see…"

"Nevermind, I don't want to know." he put his hand up signaling her to stop talking.

"I never thought the Legendary Sannin, Orochimaru, would be shy about his love life."

"I wasn't expecting you to hear it." he said still feeling the redness in his face.

"Hate to break it to you, Sensei, but I'm pretty sure the whole hotel heard you two. And possibly the buildings next door too." Hanako smiled.

He felt his face grow even hotter. Had they really been that loud? He made a mental note that the next time they made love it would be in a secluded place.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to spread it around. What you do is personal, I get that. I just wanted you to know that I knew, so you don't act silly trying to hide it from me."

"If you want to continue being my student, I suggest you never do that again."

The last thing he wanted was to have a nosey student. He refused to train anyone who tried to stick their nose into his personal life.

"It won't happen again, Orochimaru Sensei." She gave a bow and then left without another word.

"At least she understands that much." he mumbled to himself and went back to his work.

Kimi's POV

That night at dinner, ever since Orochimaru showed up, Kimi noticed that he was being uncomfortably quiet. He hadn't even really touched his food.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked.

She was a little shocked to see his face turn red.

"Are you aware of how many people heard us last night?"

Kimi couldn't believe what she was hearing. She never realized that he would have been so embarrassed about people hearing their lovemaking. Had she known she would have tried to restrain herself more.

"Yes. I didn't realize it bothered you. Did someone say something to you?"

His face went another shade of red. She found it cute.

"My student, Hanako."

Now it made more sense. Had it been someone like Tsunade who had heard them, he probably would have sluffed it off, but a student was another matter.

"How old is she?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Just tell me and you'll find out."

"She's 19."

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm sure she knows all about sex. It's not like you scarred her for life or anything. If you don't make a big deal out of it then I'm sure she won't either."

The red faded from his face and he gave a knowing nod.

After they had finished eating, Kimi cleared the dishes and then gave her man a tender kiss. He tried to turn it into more, but she stopped him.

"Not tonight, my snake. I'm feeling really run down, but I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

"As you wish my charmer."

After another tender kiss, he headed out the door. Kimi turned off the light and fell on the bed, not even bothering to undress. It was only minutes before she passed out.


	6. Chapter 5 (Bonus)

**A/N: Bonus chapters are the same as their original except I've added a lemon scene for those of us who like to read it. If you don't like it then simply skip this and continue the story as normal.**

The next morning, Kimi woke up before her new lover, so she snuck out of bed and showered. When she came out of the shower he was still asleep, so she dressed and went to a nearby shop. She returned with eggs, bacon and fresh baked bread. Not long after she started cooking in the small kitchenette that her room had, she noticed two golden eyes staring at her.

"Good morning, my snake." She smiled at him then returned her attention to the stove.

"Good morning."

She saw out of the corner of her eye that he propped up his head on his hand and watched as she worked. When it was finished, she set the food on the table.

"Food's ready."

He simply replied by signaling her to come sit on the bed. When she sat on the bed he pulled her down and moved her underneath him.

"If I'm the snake, then that must make you my snake charmer."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you charm me, my love."

He leaned in and began kissing her neck.

"Well, you know what that means right?"

He stopped and looked at her a little confused. She then flipped them so that she was on top. She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"It means, dear snake, that I am in control this time."

Kimi began by rubbing her hand over his arousal and he let out a satisfied moan. He moved his hands along her body and quickly discarded her dress. She had managed to keep the waist tie from her dress and tied his hands together then to the headboard. She then kissed down his body till she got to his manhood and took him in her mouth. She smiled at the pleasured noises he made as she continued moving her mouth up and down.

She felt his tongue snake around her waist and pull her up. She grabbed hold of him and continued with her hand what had been interrupted. He released his tongue from around her but kept it long and used it to pleasure her.

"You should put that back in your mouth, or do I need to gag you too?" Her voice was the sexiest it could be and he immediately obeyed her. She used her hand to position him just right and ready to penetrate her.

"Now it's your turn. I want to hear you beg for it." she demanded.

He was silent, so she allowed just his tip to enter a few times, but no deeper.

"Please, my charmer, I submit."

She rewarded him by fully allowing him to penetrate her. She also released his hands from their bind. She kissed him and began to grind. His hands went to her hips as she moved. His moans weren't as loud as hers, but they were there all the same. She claimed his mouth with hers as she clenched around him with her climax. Even though she had finished, she kept going till he also reached his climax.

Kimi collapsed on top of her lover and he played with her hair. After a while she gazed up at him and he returned the gaze.

"We should get up. Our breakfast is probably cold by now." Kimi informed.

"Very well."

They dressed and ate the now lukewarm breakfast. Once they had finished eating, Kimi did the dishes while Orochimaru showered. She just finished when he came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He walked across the room to grab his clothes, but he stopped just behind her and playfully swatted her ass then continued.

"Hey! What was that for?" She asked surprised.

"I just wanted to." he smirked.

After he dressed, he headed towards the door.

"I'm heading to the lab," he said.

"Alright, are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Yes, I'll see you tonight, my charmer."

"You too, my snake."

Once he left, she straightened the bed. Kimi had stayed in enough hotels to know that they usually did it themselves, but she like to think she was making their job easier. After that, she went downstairs and greeted the owner's wife, who was running things today. Ever since she checked in, she had gotten to know the owner and his wife fairly well.

"Good morning." Kimi greeted.

"Good morning, Miss Hara."

"Any messages this morning?"

"Not right now my dear. Have you been enjoying your stay?"

"Very much so."

"I'm gonna go ahead and say you enjoyed last night the most so far?"

Kimi blushed. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know you enjoyed yourself." she signaled for Kimi to lean in. "Don't tell my husband, but I've always secretly wondered what it would be like with that tongue of his. Was he really that good?"

Kimi gave a nod. "He was amazing."

"Good to hear. I hope you two have a long future together."

"Me too."

Orochimaru's POV

Orochimaru was busy at work, when he heard the voice of his student.

"Good morning, Sensei!" she chimed.

He stopped what he was doing and turned around. Her happy tone made him suspicious.

"Do you need something?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to say, good job." she said giving him a thumbs up.

"Good job? On what?" he asked as he crossed his arms. He didn't like that she was being strangely cryptic. And what was with that dumb grin on her face?

"On the fun you had last night. It sounded like she enjoyed it."

For the first time in years, he felt his face heat up. Not only was he slightly embarrassed by the fact his student had heard them, but he was also angry. He knew there had been someone following them after he scared off the civilian, but he had assumed they left after he and Kimi had disappeared into the hotel. He was a private person, so the fact that anyone had heard him with his new lover last night was uncomfortable.

"What were you doing there in the first place?" he growled angrily.

After asking, he realized that she and Shino could have been there doing the same thing he was.

"Well, ya see…"

"Nevermind, I don't want to know." he put his hand up signaling her to stop talking.

"I never thought the Legendary Sannin, Orochimaru, would be shy about his love life."

"I wasn't expecting you to hear it." he said still feeling the redness in his face.

"Hate to break it to you, Sensei, but I'm pretty sure the whole hotel heard you two. And possibly the buildings next door too." Hanako smiled.

He felt his face grow even hotter. Had they really been that loud? He made a mental note that the next time they made love it would be in a secluded place.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to spread it around. What you do is personal, I get that. I just wanted you to know that I knew, so you don't act silly trying to hide it from me."

"If you want to continue being my student, I suggest you never do that again."

The last thing he wanted was to have a nosey student. He refused to train anyone who tried to stick their nose into his personal life.

"It won't happen again, Orochimaru Sensei." She gave a bow and then left without another word.

"At least she understands that much." he mumbled to himself and went back to his work.

Kimi's POV

That night at dinner, ever since Orochimaru showed up, Kimi noticed that he was being uncomfortably quiet. He hadn't even really touched his food.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked.

She was a little shocked to see his face turn red.

"Are you aware of how many people heard us last night?"

Kimi couldn't believe what she was hearing. She never realized that he would have been so embarrassed about people hearing their lovemaking. Had she known she would have tried to restrain herself more.

"Yes. I didn't realize it bothered you. Did someone say something to you?"

His face went another shade of red. She found it cute.

"My student, Hanako."

Now it made more sense. Had it been someone like Tsunade who had heard them, he probably would have sluffed it off, but a student was another matter.

"How old is she?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Just tell me and you'll find out."

"She's 19."

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm sure she knows all about sex. It's not like you scarred her for life or anything. If you don't make a big deal out of it then I'm sure she won't either."

The red faded from his face and he gave a knowing nod.

After they had finished eating, Kimi cleared the dishes and then gave her man a tender kiss. He tried to turn it into more, but she stopped him.

"Not tonight, my snake. I'm feeling really run down, but I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

"As you wish my charmer."

After another tender kiss, he headed out the door. Kimi turned off the light and fell on the bed, not even bothering to undress. It was only minutes before she passed out.


	7. Chapter 6

Kimi awoke to a cold draft and a hard floor. She quickly sat up and looked around her surroundings. It was a completely empty room made of brick. The only way out was a wooden door with a small window with bars. Her hands and feet had been bound with ropes, so she was only able to lie down or sit up.

"Yo, big bro! I think she's awake!"

"I'm coming!"

The door clanked open and there were two men with black hair and green eyes. One was taller than the other, but other than that they had the same square jaw, muscle build and hair style.

"Looks like you were right, little bro." the tall one said.

"Hi, Miss Kimi! I'm Kato and this my big bro, Kito."

"Where the hell am I? And why am I here?"

"You're in our newly claimed underground hideout. We brought you here because you are going to use your voice to make us a lot of money."

"Like hell I am!" her temper flared.

"Oh you shouldn't talk to big bro like that. It makes him mad." Kato warned.

"I don't care! I'm not singing so you assholes can get rich!"

"Kato, leave us."

Without a word, he left the room. Kito pulled a switch from behind his back.

"I'm going to give you one chance to change your mind."

"I said, NO!"

Everyday for three days Kimi had refused to sing, each time she did, Kito would beat her till she agreed. Her back stung as Kito and Kato lead her to one of the closest villages, as they had done the days before, and shoved her on stage. She performed like she always had and at the end asked people for money. She had told Kito and Kato that if she didn't mingle like she always did that her fans would know something was up, so they reluctantly agreed.

She got down off the stage to go and mingle when she felt something snake around her waist and pull her into a hiding place. Her back hit a wall which caused her to wince and a hand went over her mouth. She freaked out a moment, but then quickly saw that it was Orochimaru.

He released his hand from her mouth.

"Where are the men that took you?" he asked with a very serious look on his face.

"They're behind the stage…"

"I'll kill them."

Kimi stopped him. "No. One of them has a hostage. If they get suspicious of anything they'll kill her on the spot. She's unconscious so she doesn't know what's going on." She winced again when Orochimaru unwrapped his snake arm from around her.

"Are you hurt?"

She saw concern fill his eyes.

"Only a little." She tried to downplay.

"Show me." he said.

"It's really not that…"

"I said, show me." this time it was an order.

She turned around and painfully unzipped the back of her dress. She winced again when he accidently touched her back to move her dress to see the full extent of the damage. After he was done looking, she did her zipper back up with his help and she turned back to face him. She could see the anger he was trying incredibly hard to hold back.

Orochimaru's POV

He had been searching for her for three days and was starting to get more angry and upset. He had just missed her on a few occasions where she had been in town the day before. He knew he was going to kill whoever took her, but as per the Hokage's orders, if innocent people were involved he was to report back to the village and make a plan.

He was scanning the crowds in the current town, when he heard her unmistakable voice. He watched from the closest alleyway to the stage and waited for her to come down and mingle. When she did he sent out a snake arm to grab her and pulled her to him. He placed her against the wall and placed his hand over her mouth. She struggled a moment, but then looked in his eyes. He removed his hand.

"Where are the men that took you?"

"They're behind the stage…"

"I'm going to kill them." His anger rose as he started to go, but Kimi stopped him.

"No. One of them has a hostage. If they get suspicious of anything they'll kill her on the spot. She's unconscious so she doesn't know what's going on."

Damn it. That meant he couldn't do anything till he reported to the Hokage. He unwrapped his snake arm from around her and saw the look of pain shoot across her face.

"Are you hurt?"

"Only a little."

His anger rose some more.

"Show me."

"It's really not that…"

"I said, show me." He didn't care how minor she thought it was, he wanted to know exactly what they had done.

She turned around and slowly unzipped the back of her dress. Her whole back was covered in bruises and there were spots where the skin had been broken. He heard her take a sharp inhale when he accidently touched her as he moved her dress to make sure he got the full picture. He helped her zip her dress back up and she turned to face him again.

His anger was at the boiling point. If he hadn't agreed not to let any civilians get hurt, he would be beating her captors' faces in right now. He knew what he had to do.

"They're keeping me in an underground hideout not far from here."

He knew exactly where she was talking about, there was only one hideout around here. It had been one of his.

"I'm have to go back and tell the Hokage everything. But I promise, I'll be back for you, my charmer."

"I know you will, my snake."

It was almost physically impossible for him to leave her, but he managed, and headed full speed back to the village.

Once there, he told Kakashi everything that he had discovered.

"Well, it's too late to do anything tonight. Come back in the morning and we'll send someone with you to go after her."

Orochimaru hated having to wait till morning, but he knew he needed to try and get some rest.


	8. Chapter 7

The next morning, Orochimaru was at the Hokage's office bright and early.

"I want to send…"

"No." he cut off Kakashi.

"Pardon?"

"There is only one person I want with me." he had given it a great deal of thought the night before.

"And who would that be?"

"Hanako Shizaki."

Kimi's POV

When she woke up in the morning, pain coursed through her whole body. Days of sleeping tied up and gagged took its toll. Although it was nothing compared to the pain in her back. Today she decided she wasn't going to fight, because she knew Orochimaru was going to come back.

The door clanked open and the brothers came in. Kito already had the switch in hand.

"So what's it going to be today? Will you agree to sing? Or do I have to beat it into you first?"

She hung her head to make them think she had been broken, but in reality it was to hide the smile that crossed her face. She knew they were going to regret ever hurting her.

"I'll sing."

"Brother, leave… wait… did you say you'll sing?"

"Yes." she regained her composure and gave them her best you-broke-me face.

"Good, then let's get going."

"Yes, big bro."

They went to another village and made her sing. She tried to get through her conversations as quickly as possible. She had a feeling that Orochimaru knew where she was being kept. Once she was finished and they were outside the village, they bound her hands behind her back as before as they took her and the money back to the hideout.

When they reached her cell, they sat her on the floor gagged her and tied her feet. After they left, she laid on her side and tried to get some sleep so that she would have some energy for when Orochimaru rescued her. It was only moments afterward, when she heard the door clank and open again.

Instead of her captors, there was her man accompanied by a young girl that she recognized from her first week in the village.

"Don't worry, my charmer. I'm getting you out of here."

He removed the gag.

"You're a sight for sore eyes, my snake."

He took out a kunai, cut her rope and helped her stand up. She took a step that twisted her ankle and pain seared through her whole body in response, causing her to cry out in pain. Orochimaru quickly took her in his arms and gazed into her eyes. She felt a tear sneak out of her eye. He planted a kind and tender kiss on her mouth. She kissed back. The sensation took away some of her pain. After their brief makeout session, he broke the kiss.

"Let's go."

"Yes, I don't want to spend anymore time with these assholes."

Orochimaru gently lead her to Hanako. She had finally remembered the name when she got a good look at her face. She also realized that she was his student. Hanako gently supported her, then Orochimaru suddenly took off.

"Where is he going?"

"To take care of them." Hanako said sounding calm about the whole thing.

Kimi's fear and anger raged at the same time.

"You go after him right now! Carry me on your back if you have too!" she ordered.

Hanako didn't even try fighting with her and did as she was told.

Orochimaru's POV

Once his love was safely with his student, he took off. He was hellbent on killing the men would would dare harm her. He quickly found the room they were staying in and went into a blind rage.

He came out of his rage when he saw Hanako standing in front of him with Kimi on her back.

"Stop!"

The tone of her voice reached his heart, but he was still intent on killing them.

"You're in my way, my love."

"We shouldn't kill them, let's take them back to the village and have them face the consequences there. My whole life, no one has ever been killed because of me and I'm not about to let that change!"

He froze not knowing what to do. His rage told him to kill, but the woman he loved told him to stop. He decided he would rather please her than himself, so he stood down. He sent out some of his snakes to bind them so they couldn't get away. He took Kimi from Hanako and carried her bridal style.

"Hanako, bring them with us."

"Yes, sir."

Upon arriving back at the village, he headed straight to the hospital and got her checked in. He was happily surprised when he saw his old teammate, Tsunade, was the one tending to Kimi's injuries. As Tsunade treated her, he watched as she quickly fell asleep.

"I'll keep her here for a few days just to make sure there are no complications with internal bleeding, but I'm sure she'll recover in no time." Tsunade told him after they had stepped outside the room.

"Thank you, Tsunade."

"She's good for you, you know."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she's the only person I've seen you care about besides yourself."

Kimi's POV

When Lady Tsunade was treating her the pain had subsided enough for her to pass out. After she awoke again she saw Orochimaru sitting by her bed with his face in his hands.

"Why so worried, my snake?"

His head shot up and he planted a kiss on her. When he broke the kiss then he spoke.

"I'm fine, my charmer."

She didn't believe him, but she figured it was just his nerves from her being kidnapped, so she didn't push it.

"You should go home and get some sleep."

"Alright. I'll be by to see you in morning."

After the full three days in the hospital, Kimi was happy to be going back to her hotel room.

She was packing up the things Orochimaru had brought her when Tsunade came in.

"Good morning, Lady Tsunade."

"Good morning."

"You're not here to tell me I can't go home, are you?" Kimi asked as she noticed a serious look on Tsunade's face.

"No, but because of the injuries you sustained to your back, you should refrain from singing for two weeks."

"What?! Why?!"

"You use your back muscles more when you sing. If you overuse them, you could end up with some serious problems."

"But…"

"No buts!" Tsunade gave Kimi a look that could kill.

"Fine, I won't sing for two weeks."

Tsunade's face relaxed. "Good."

Kimi left the hospital and went to her hotel room. On the way there she heard Naruto talking to a young man with a dog by his side.

"We have to do something Kiba! She's not even training!"

"I know, she's taking the break up pretty hard."

Not knowing who they were talking about, she kept walking.

When she reached her hotel room, she saw Orochimaru waiting outside her door with a serious look on his face.

"Something wrong?"

"I'll tell you once we're inside."

Kimi opened the door and the two of them cuddled on the couch.

"So, what's going on?"

"Hanako hasn't shown up for training the past few days. She's normally so diligent."

"Hmm…"

"Do you know something?"

"On the way here, I overheard Naruto telling, I think he said Kiba, about someone not training. Kiba responded by saying that she was taking a breakup pretty hard."

"I see…"

"Give her some time. Maybe she just needs a few days."

A few days turned into almost two weeks. Kimi watched as Orochimaru paced around her hotel room. She could tell he was frustrated with his student not showing up to train.

"If she doesn't show up tomorrow I'm dragging her out."

"That sounds like a good idea, but may I add something?"

"What?"

"When you train with her, transform into her ex-boyfriend."

"Why?"

"I've had my heart broken enough times to know that sometimes you want to hit the person that hurt you. If you transform into him, it gives her a chance to let out her anger."

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me, it will work."


	9. Chapter 8

Orochimaru POV

The next day, Hanako again didn't show up for training, so he went to her house. When he arrived there, she was still in bed and it smelled like she hadn't bathed at all since she'd been moping. He stood in front of her and crossed his arms.

"Get up. We're going to train."

"Go away."

She didn't even add 'sensei' to the end of it. That told him it was bad, but he was still frustrated with her.

"I said, get up."

"And I said, go away." She turned her back to him.

"If you don't get up, I'm going to drag you out and we're going to train."

He was starting to loose his patience with her. After she still refused to move, he sent out a snake arm and grabbed her. When he did, the blanket she was under fell and he saw she was only in a bra and panties. He covered her back up, grabbed some of her clothes, that were on the floor, and ran out the door.

He knew the perfect spot. It had a stream and a small waterfall. She screamed at him to put her down, but he ignored her. He knew she needed this.

When they arrived, he dropped the clothes beside him and shoved her under the waterfall for just a moment then stood her in the stream and her let go. He could see her begin to shiver.

"H-How d-dare you!" she spat at him.

He was relieved to see some of her spirit return.

"I told you. We're going to train."

"No we're not! I don't feel like training today!"

He saw her eye her clothes.

"You can have your clothes when you agree to train."

"You Snake!"

That wasn't the worst thing he had been called. He just looked at her seriously proving that he wasn't budging.

"Fine, I'll train! Just give me my damn clothes."

Orochimaru snaked an arm around her again and lifted her out of the water and onto dry ground. He then tossed her clothes to her and turned around.

After a few moments, he heard her starting to run away. He rolled his eyes as he turned around and caught her with his snake arm. He brought her in front of him.

"You know, all this energy fighting me could be used to train. Now you said you would train, so let's train."

When he saw she had given up fighting the inevitable training, he set her down and transformed into Shino.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes! You said you wanted me to train!"

"This is part of your training."

She quickly lunged at him and their sparring began. After only an hour, he watched as his student fell to her knees crying with her head hung low.

Orochimaru changed back to his normal appearance.

"That jerk! That idiot! Why did he have to make me fall in love with him then throw me aside like I was nothing?!" She said angrily.

He crouched down and placed his hand on her shoulder. It was odd, but he didn't like that she was this upset.

"I can't give you the answers you're looking for, but I know moping isn't going to make it better. Become stronger and make him regret letting you go."

She lifted her head and looked at him.

"Okay sensei. Let's get back to training."

"That's what I like to hear."

The next day, Orochimaru went to his lab. He decided he would let her train alone today. When lunch time came around, Kimi showed up with food.

"So how did it go yesterday?" She asked once they had finished eating.

"I think it worked."

"That's good to hear."

Hanako entered the room.

"I hope I'm not intruding, Orochimaru Sensei."

"No, we were just talking." It looked like it had worked. She was out of bed and she addressed him as she always had. That was a good sign.

Kimi's POV

Hanako had just entered the room.

"I hope I'm not intruding, Orochimaru Sensei."

"No, we were just talking."

Kimi could tell she was still a mess. She must have really loved the man who broke her heart.

"How are you doing?"

She caught a glimpse of a tear that had snuck out of one eye, but Hanako quickly wiped it away.

"I'm managing. That's actually why I came by. I wanted to thank you, Sensei. You really snapped me out of it. I'm not entirely sure why it helped, but it did."

Kimi couldn't help, but smile. She knew the bond between a sensei and student was a strong one. She had seen it many times over in her travels.

"I'm glad to hear it." Orochimaru said.

"Ok, well, I'm going to go. I'll see you two around."

Kimi suddenly got a bright idea.

"Wait, Hanako."

"Hn?" she turned back around.

"Why don't I take you shopping? I never properly thanked you for helping rescue me."

"But don't you have to sing in a couple hours?"

Kimi wanted nothing more than to sing, but if she wanted to avoid Tsunade's wrath she had to wait till tomorrow.

"Tsunade told me to wait two weeks before I try singing again. Tomorrow is the two week mark from when she told me… I've been counting." Kimi gave Hanako a sweet smile.

"Okay, I wouldn't mind some shopping therapy."

The two girls browsed the shops, but Hanako stayed quiet. Kimi figured it was because she was still thinking of her ex. A necklace with an emerald tear drop pendant caught her eye.

"What do you think about this?" she asked holding it up.

"It's beautiful."

Kimi paid for the necklace and handed it to Hanako.

"You didn't have to do that."

"My dear, I've had my heart broken too. Sometimes you need something to remind yourself that you're still you, even without the man who broke your heart."

She watched as Hanako studied it.

"Think of it as a reminder of the tears you shed trying to remember who you are and not who anyone else says you are."

Hanako put on the necklace. It really brought out her green eyes. Kimi hoped that in some small way she had helped.

"Thank you, Kimi. I really think I needed this."

"Glad I could help."


	10. Chapter 9

The next day Kimi was on stage singing her heart out. Not singing for two weeks had really frustrated her, but now, she was back in the swing of things.

Once she was done socializing, she saw Orochimaru had already set up a picnic for them.

"Don't you ever get tired of eating on the ground?" he asked.

"No, but if you want to go eat somewhere else we can."

A smirk crossed his face as he grabbed her wrist and led her to his house which was underground. They went straight to the bedroom. He threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"You never had a chance to keep your word."

Kimi was confused for a moment, then she realized he was referring to when she had postponed him wanting to take her to bed.

"Well, I guess it's overdue then." she responded giving him her best sexy smirk.

He started biting and licking her neck, which caused her to moan.

"Be as loud as you want, my charmer. No one can hear you down here."

That night was filled with the sounds of their loud and passionate love for each other.

Orochimaru's POV

The next day, Orochimaru awoke early, dressed and headed to his lab that he had set up in his house. He had worked diligently for the past few weeks to get everything he needed. Now, all the preparations were complete.

Once everything was set up he sat down and weaved the proper signs.

"Reanimation Jutsu."

Kimi's POV

Kimi woke up to find it was only her in the bed. She got up and dressed. She was just zipping up her dress when Orochimaru came back into the room.

"Good morning, my snake." she greeted

"Good morning. Come with me I have a surprise for you."

She followed him down the hall and into what looked like a home lab.

"What kind of a surprise did you…"

He pulled a curtain away that had separated the room and revealed a brown haired man with a peg leg, and a woman with black wavy hair and green eyes. She looked closely and saw the Reanimation eyes she had read about in her travels. She had also heard other ninja describe what a Reanimation looked like.

Her anger seethed.

"You know, after all the time we've spent together… I still find you cute when you're angry."

"If you think I'm cute now, then I'm about to get adorable!"

"Kimi is that you?" her reanimated father asked.

"Yes… it's me." She tried so hard not to direct her anger towards her father.

She glared at Orochimaru. "How could you reanimate my father like that?! Who did you have to sacrifice to bring him back?! And who is this other woman that you've reanimated?!"

"Calm down, my charmer. I used a tissue sample from the white zetsus that were around from the war to recreate my own. I used them for the reanimation jutsu. No one was harmed."

Her anger subsided, but only a little. She had made her peace with her father's death. Why did he have to dig it all back up again.

"She's got your temper Aiko." her father said.

"But she looks alot like you, Daiki"

Kimi turned and looked at her dad.

"Dad is this…? "

"Yes, Kimi, this is your mother."

"I see you got my green eyes."

Kimi's eyes welled up with tears.

"Don't cry sweetheart. I know we're only here temporarily, but please, ask me any question you like." her mother said.

"Temporarily?"

"My recreation of the zetsus wasn't perfect, so they'll only last about an hour." Orochimaru explained.

"Well then what are you waiting for, Kimi? Come give your parents a hug." her mother said.

Kimi hugged her parents and they began their hour long conversation. She explained what she did now and how she and Orochimaru had met. She also listened to everything her mother said. Her father gave Orochimaru a few dirty looks, but Kimi ignored it because she knew he deserved it. When an hour was just about up, the reanimations started to flake apart.

"I guess it's time for us to go." her mom said.

"I just wish, I could have grown up with you around." Kimi cried.

"Me too. Goodbye my dear."

"Goodbye Kimi."

"Goodbye… Mom… Dad…"

Moments later they were gone and all that was left was flakes and dead white bodies.

Orochimaru stood up from where he was sitting and extended his hand to Kimi.

"Let's get something to eat. I'll cook you some eggs."

Kimi took the hand he offered and stood up. After she paused for a moment, she slapped him as hard as she could, but then, without a word, hugged him and cried into his muscular chest.

She felt his arms wrap around her. She was so angry at him for digging up the past, but she was also happy she got meet her mother and see her father again.

When she had settled down, Orochimaru led her to the kitchen/dining room and as promised, he made her eggs.

"Are you still upset about the Reanimation Jutsu?"

"I started to be less upset when you told me no one innocent had been hurt. I'm still upset that you thought this was a good idea. I had dealt with my father's death and had coped without a mother, but then you just went and changed all of that in one hour."

"I hadn't thought about that."

"Don't ever use that jutsu for them again." She didn't want a repeat performance for her birthday or something.

"Alright. I'm sorry I upset you." he said pulling her off her chair and onto his lap into a hug.

"I forgive you."


	11. Chapter 10

The next five months were filled with emotions for Kimi as she tried to process everything that had happened regarding her parents. After a while, she finally felt like she was getting back to her old self again.

She was flopped on her bed after just getting out of the shower and she let her thoughts roam. She had been surprised that her relationship with Orochimaru had lasted this long. Most of her relationships had been either fake or superficial, but with Orochimaru, it was the opposite of that. Of course the amazing sex helped things along too.

There was one thing that hadn't happened yet, though, and it bothered Kimi. He hadn't said, 'I love you' yet. Sure he had done many things to show his affection for her, but he hadn't ever said it.

Orochimaru's POV

Orochimaru was training with Hanako. He smiled his approval when she had successfully summoned one of the biggest snakes. The snake poofed away and Hanako landed safely on the ground.

"Good."

"Thanks, Sensei."

Suddenly, his student froze for a moment then pulled her hair over her shoulder to examine it. He could see there was a bug in her hair. It was probably one of Shino's, if it was causing this kind of a reaction.

"Do you want to call it quits for today?"

He had been satisfied with her progress over the past five months so if she needed time to refocus, then he would allow for it.

"No…" she took the bug out of her hair, looked at it for a moment then put it on the grass. "Let's get back to it."

They shifted their training to taijutsu. He could tell she was emotional because of the passion she was pouring into her maneuvers. After a few hours, he saw Shino walking up, so he ended the training.

When Hanako had seen Shino, she had glanced back at him with pleading eyes. He knew she wanted him to stay, so he gave a nod, stood back a little and crossed his arms. He felt like he needed to protect his student, which was unusual for him, but then again, nothing about their student and sensei relationship had been normal.

A smile crossed his lips when he saw Hanako slap Shino across the face. After a bit of yelling from Hanako, Shino kissed her. He took that as his cue to leave so he shrunk into the ground and went to find Kimi.

Kimi's POV

Kimi was busy getting dressed and presentable for her scheduled time to sing, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Orochimaru entered and closed the door behind him.

"You're only getting ready now?"

"I let myself sleep in this morning."

"You'll never guess who came back today." he said with a smile.

"Who?"

"Shino."

"Oh my. How's Hanako taking it?"

"I left when they kissed."

"Well kissing is always good." Kimi gave him a sexy smile.

He quickly took her in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Yes, it is." He agreed before pushing her onto the bed.

A week later, Kimi felt herself continue feeling restless about Orochimaru not having said 'I love you' yet. He had said he was going to be in his lab today so that's where she was headed. She needed to know if he really felt that way about her and she was determined to get an answer today.

When she entered his lab and closed the door, he was working at some papers on his desk.

"What's wrong?" he said as he looked up from his work then worked his way over to her.

"You might find it silly."

He took her in his arms and looked deep into her eyes.

"Is it to do with me?" he asked.

"Yes…"

Orochimaru's POV

When Kimi had entered his lab, he knew something was wrong when she didn't greet him right away. He stopped what he was doing.

"What's wrong?"

"You might find it silly."

He took her in his arms and studied her eyes. He could see something was clearly bothering her, and he got the feeling it had something to do with him.

"Is it to do with me?"

"Yes…"

"What is it, my charmer?"

"How do you feel about me?" she asked turning her face away from his.

He was surprised she had asked such a question. He thought his actions had spoken loudly enough on their own.

"Don't you know?"

"I do, but I want to hear you say it. I don't know why it bothers me that you haven't said it, but it does."

After a moment, Orochimaru knew exactly what she wanted to hear. He used his hand to make her look at him.

"I love you, Kimi Hara."

He planted a firm kiss on her lips to prove the point. She threw her arms around his neck. He was instantly swept up in the moment and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he walked with her to the end of the desk, shoved stuff off the desk and sat her down.

He moved his kisses to her neck and groaned when she rubbed his groin. He quickly unzipped the back of her dress and exposed her top half to him. She worked at his shirt and threw it to the floor. He pinned her to the desk and felt her fingers weave through his hair as he continued to kiss and bite her neck.

"Ahhh! My eyes!"

Orochimaru became enraged. That was Hanako's voice.

"Hanako Shizaki! I thought you knew to knock!" he growled at her as he quickly go up and fixed himself up, as did Kimi. He was more embarrassed when he saw that Shino was there too. They had turned around to avoid seeing more.

"Now you can look." he grumbled.

The two of them stood silent after they had turned back around.

"Well? What did you want?" He was hoping it was an emergency because there was nothing he wanted more right now than to finish what he had started.

Kimi's POV

Kimi had been enjoying the spontaneousness that Orochimaru had been showing. That was, until Hanako had interrupted them.

She was overwhelmed with embarrassment as Orochimaru scolded her. She eyed Hanako's left hand and saw a ring on it.

"Well? What did you want?"

Kimi could tell that Orochimaru wanted to return to what they had been doing.

"Orochimaru, go easy on her. Did you have something you wanted to tell us, Hanako?"

Hanako nodded and held up her left hand.

"Shino and I are engaged."

"Oh, is that all."

Angry at his insensitivity, Kimi jabbed her elbow into his side.

"I mean, good for you."

It still wasn't what she wanted him to say, but it was close enough.

"I'm so happy you two worked things out. Do you have the date set yet?" she asked.

"Not yet, we're just telling everyone at this point."

"Well, I hope you two will be happy together."

"Thanks Kimi, I'm sure we will."

After a few more moments of conversation, Hanako and Shino said goodbye and left.

Orochimaru grabbed Kimi's wrist and dragged her out of the lab and all the way to his cozy underground home. He didn't stop dragging till they got into the bedroom. As soon as the door was closed, he pinned her up against it and leaned in close.

"I told you I love you…"

"I love you too." she said.

"Now, I'm going to show you."

It wasn't long before they were picking up where they left off. As they passionately made love, Kimi now knew exactly how he felt.


	12. Chapter 11

The next few months flew by as Kimi made herself at home in the Leaf Village. Since she and Orochimaru were more serious now, she decided it was time she moved in with him. He, of course, wholeheartedly agreed.

She was sitting with him in the lab as she waited for him to finish his work so they could walk home together. Just as he finished up, Hanako stopped by.

"Hi, Orochimaru Sensei." she greeted.

"What do you need, Hanako?" he asked.

"Well, you see, the wedding is in a couple of months and I had a favor to ask."

"What's that?"

"I would like you to walk me down the aisle. Would you be willing to do that?"

Kimi almost giggled at her boyfriend's reaction.

"Why would you want me to do that?" his voice sounded like he was confused by the request.

"Because… You're the closest thing I have to a father."

Orochimaru's POV

Orochimaru had just finished his work when Hanako showed up.

"Hi, Orochimaru Sensei."

Something sounded off, she wasn't as confident as she usually was.

"What do you need, Hanako?"

"Well, you see, the wedding is in a couple of months and I had a favor to ask."

"What's that?"

This was starting to make him uncomfortable. He didn't know anything about weddings.

"I would like you to walk me down the aisle. Would you be willing to do that?"

He was taken aback. He had never been asked anything like that before.

"Why would you want me to do that?"

"Because… You're the closest thing I have to a father."

He was completely dumbstruck. He knew they had connected as sensei and student, but he never expected anything like this to happen. He thought about it for a moment then decided.

"Yes, I'll do it."

"Really?" Hanako asked.

"Yes."

Hanako threw her arms around him in a big bear hug. He went rigid because he wasn't used to people touching him like this. With the exception of Kimi of course.

"Thank you, Sensei."

"Alright, now let go of me before I change my mind." he was half teasing and half serious.

Hanako let go of him and happily skipped out the door.

"You know what this means right?" Kimi asked.

"No, I haven't the slightest clue what you think it means."

"It means, I get to see you in a tux." she said seductively.

He grinned slyly at her as he pulled her in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss.

Time skip

Orochimaru fidgeted with his tie as he walked down the hall to where Hanako was getting ready. He always hated ties, but he knew he had to wear it. He knocked on the door and cracked it open a little.

"Are you decent?" he called.

"Yes, Sensei."

He entered the room and looked at his student in her simple wedding gown. He felt a little emotion well up inside him, but he held it together.

"Are you ready?"

"I think so. Just have to deal with the butterflies in my stomach."

"Then let's go."

Orochimaru offered her his arm and she took it.

Kimi's POV

Kimi watched as the bride entered the end of the aisle. She looked perfect. Shino was lucky that Hanako had taken him back. Kimi's eyes then shifted to Orochimaru who looked amazingly sexy in a tux. She herself was wearing a purple chiffon dress that she had bought for the occasion.

Once Orochimaru had done his part, he slid into the row where she was and placed his arm around her waist. She leaned into him as they watched the beautiful ceremony.

At the reception, Kimi sung a few love songs that everyone danced to slowly, but before too long the party was over and it was time to go home.

She walked home with Orochimaru by her side. She had taken her shoes off because they were killing her feet. Even after she took them off, her feet still hurt. Suddenly, Orochimaru swept her off of her feet and carried her the rest of the way home.

Once inside they went straight to the bedroom and Kimi flopped on the bed and closed her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she was this tired.

Ever so gently, she felt her boyfriend's hands feel up and down her sides. She opened her eyes again when she felt him put his weight on top of her. He leaned in close and gave her deep and passionate kisses. She opened her mouth to let in his wonderfully long tongue as she unbuttoned his shirt.

As soon as that was done he discarded his shirt without breaking the kiss. She ran her fingers up and down his strong toned body. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head with one hand while the other one went to her breast. His kisses moved down her neck and stopped at her sweet spot, where he licked and bit.

A pleased moan escaped her lips. He stopped what he was doing for a moment, pulled Kimi with him as he stood up, quickly lifted the dress up over her head and threw it to the floor. He pushed her back onto the bed and climbed back on top of her.

It didn't take long before her bra and panties had been removed as well. He then, started at her neck as he kissed and licked, all the way down her body till he reached her womanhood. He filled her with his tongue. Kimi moaned loudly her enjoyment at what he was doing. She loved the way he used his tongue. After he had pleasured her for several minutes, he finally removed his pants and boxers.

He grabbed her legs and placed them over his shoulders and he thrust inside her causing a loud pleasing moan from both of them. He began to move inside her, slowly at first then he picked up the pace.

Kimi, then, took control and flipped him on his back and began to grind. He placed his hands on her hips as she moved. She teased him by slowing down and speeding back up.

Finally, they both dug their nails into each other as they climaxed together.

Kimi flopped on the bed beside him and they stared into each other's eyes.

"I want to ask you something." He huffed.

"And what is that?" she asked just as out of breath.

"Will you become my wife?"

Kimi grinned the biggest she had in a long time and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Of course I will. I love you, my snake.

"I love you too, my charmer."

 **The End**


	13. Epilogue

Kimi POV

Kimi sat at the kitchen table and fidgeted. It was time to tell him but she wasn't sure how he would take it. Orochimaru worked in the kitchen creating omelets for the two of them. They had been together for a whole year as of today. It was kind of ironic that she would have to tell him the news today. The food was set in front of her and her lover joined her at the table.

"Is something wrong, my charmer? You look worried."

"I'm okay, I just have something really important to tell you…"

"What is it? Has someone threatened you again?!"

"No, my snake, it's nothing like that."

She saw him relax a bit.

"I just think it's time we make our relationship official."

"What, you mean get married?"

"Yes, I want to have a long future with you."

"And you will, but why do you want to get married?"

"It'll make a more stable home for the baby."

"I suppose that's tr- Wait! … Did you say… baby?!"

"Yes, my snake, I did."

Orochimaru POV

"It'll make a more stable home for the baby."

"I suppose that's tr- Wait! … Did you say… baby?!" He was sure he had heard right, but he was taken off guard by the news, which didn't happen often.

"Yes, my snake, I did."

He was stunned. When did this happen? Well, there were several times where it could have happened, but he hadn't seen any indicators from Kimi that she was pregnant so it was a complete surprise. He'd also didn't have any memories of being a part of a family so the concept was new to him.

"Orochimaru?"

He looked at her and saw concern in her eyes. Did she really think that he would leave her because of the pregnancy?

"When would you like to have the wedding?"

He was met with Kimi suddenly throwing herself at him. He had to channel chakra to his feet to keep from being taken to the floor.

Kimi POV

"When would you like to have the wedding?"

Kimi was over excited. She leapt out of her seat and practically tackled Orochimaru in a hug. She finally pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"If we just get the dress and have it in the park where I sing, would one month be too soon?"

"Not at all, my charmer."

A month later, Kimi walked down the aisle in her simple, flowy, wedding dress. Her hair had been done up special with little white flowers strung through it. Orochimaru looked incredible in his tux.

The whole ceremony was a blur because she was lost in his eyes the whole time. Near as she could tell the whole thing went perfectly. Then came time for the reception. They had agreed beforehand that they would announce the pregnancy at the reception. Orochimaru had been against it at first because he was a private man, but Kimi had reasoned that an announcement means they would only have to say it once. He agreed to it on the condition that she be the one to do it.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?!" Everyone went silent. "I know our marriage may seem sudden so I thought you all should know why. About six months from now, Orochimaru and I will be welcoming a new life into this world."

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Wait a second! What exactly does that mean?!" Naruto shouted.

"It means she's pregnant, you numbskull," Sakura answered.

Kimi sat down and laughed at the spectacle. Today was going to be a day she would always remember.

Several months later, Kimi was in the hospital and had been in active labour for several hours. Finally, she was just at the end of it.

"One more push, Kimi." Tsunade encouraged.

Kimi squeezed the two fingers of Orochimaru's that she held in her hand as she gave one last push. She felt tremendous relief as the baby was born.

"Congratulations you two. You are the new parents of a beautiful baby girl." Tsunade announced as she placed the baby on Kimi's bare chest.

Kimi's eyes began to water as she looked at her beautiful baby girl.

Orochimaru's POV

Orochimaru was in awe that his wife was able to undergo such an ordeal to bring a new life into this world. After the baby had spent some time with her mother, Tsunade wrapped the baby and handed her to him.

He carefully took the fragile bundle and then it hit him. He was a father and he was going to do everything in his power to protect her.

"Did you have a name for her?" Tsunade asked.

"I think Kikimaru would be a nice name, what do you think, my snake?"

Orochimaru looked at his wife, then back to his new daughter. "It's a perfect name."

A/N: Thank you TannerClark for your feedback. You actually inspired me to write this and I now plan on writing a second story focused on their daughter and what it would be like to have Orochimaru as a father. Please let me know what you think in the comments or pm me.


End file.
